


New Generation

by orphan_account



Series: To Love An Alien [2]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alien Biology, Alien Character(s), Alien Culture, Aliens, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 13:03:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16975092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Alone after sending Dipper back home, Bill tries to focus his mind on saving his people but that's a hard task when you're heartbroken.





	New Generation

“Nomoschédio, I  _ cannot _ believe you did that!” Gouliélmos shrilly shouted.

Bill heard Will’s clacking stomps as he entered the room, Dipper's room.  “What do you want?” He hissed, hoarding all the blankets and pillows the human used close. They still smelled like him. “Can't you see that I want to be alone?”

Will slapped him hard, Bill could feel his face sizzling. He quickly stood up from the bed and was just inches from his brother in a second. “What's that for?!”

“What's that for? You're more of a bimos that I had previously thought!  _ He loved you!” _

“Do you think I have time to care about that?! I- no,  _ WE  _ have more important things to worry about! Like, I don't know! Saving our people from extinction?”

Bill's skin had morphed into a hazardous, acid yellow from his anger; William's pastel blue complexion was darkening to a deep Egyptian tone.

“You think I don't know that?!” William hissed. “I want to save our people as much as you, but you need to understand how selfish you're being!”

“You think  _ I'm  _ being selfish?”

“Of course you're being selfish! We took him from his planet without consent and then told him that he had to mate with one of us, then if he managed to conceive offspring with you that his whole race would be forced to procreate with our people!” Will spat, advancing on his brother. He shoved him back onto the bed and straddled him.

Bill hissed up at his brother, baring his teeth. He struggled underneath Will's weight but his fight was weak. There were tears building up in his eye and he shut it tightly.

“And then he fell in love with you! And you him! And you being your toxic self blame him for not being able to save us!” He grabbed Bill's wrists and pinned them to the bed to minimize his struggling. “But do you know what? He  _ wanted  _ to save us! He told me himself! He wanted to have a child with you!”

Bill shook his head aggressively shook his head, he didn't want to hear it. He didn't want to hear it because it was true. He was such a bimos! He ceased his struggling, his body felt like it was on fire and his head was pounding furiously.

“And what did you do?” Will asked, finally letting go of his brother’s arms. “You sent him home with nothing more than a side glance.”

That’s what broke him.

Bill felt like his whole body was rupturing and killing itself like a star in its final stages of life. His whole body felt hot and too warm, he couldn't stand it. He couldn't stand himself.

He could feel his brother staring down at him expectantly, but he said nothing. He just stiffly laid there on Dipper’s old bed, just wanting to be alone.

He didn't know when his brother final left the room, he didn't know when he started crying. He just knew the guilt that gnawed and twisted at his insides like a Cosmos Eater; a parasite that uses a planet as a host and slowly devours it from then inside out.

And then he was done. The tears had stopped, but his face still felt fevered and his eye watery. Bill stood up, straightened his clothes, and then moved over to the faintly glowing achromic wall. He placed his his palm on the nearest brick and watched as its glow brightened, the bricks moved apart.

Nomoschédio looked back at the room that Dipper had lived in for not even a month of his human life, a soft sigh escaped him and he looked away and left the room.

Down the hallway he walked paced, he was happy not to find his brother. Upon walking alone for some time and seeing no other soul, he stopped and again pressed his hand to the wall. It glowed under his touch.  _ “Someone, clean up the human’s room. This is a palace not the dwelling place of some common strumpet.” _ He spoke through the palace's built in communication system.

He removed his hand from the wall and continued down the labyrinth of hallways. His mind was clouded and if that wasn't difficult enough, his clouded mind only seemed to produce thoughts of Dipper.

Bill shook his head and abruptly stopped again, he was by the laboratory. He looked at the large, curving wall to his side and slowly walked up to it. The sound of his footsteps filled his ears and pounded away at his mind, they were too loud.

He hesitantly pressed his hand to the wall and it turned clear and one-way-transparent. Inside he saw his brother, and their top scientists already back to work with comparing spices and peoples of other planets to themselves. Bill bit his lip and turned away, the wall went back to its shining white.

“I had so much hope in you,” he whispered to himself as quietly as he could, afraid of anyone else hearing him.

But now was not the time to think of past hope, it was the time to think of new hope. He started down the hall again, making the numerous twists and turns without a second thought. When he came to a dead end, Bill put up his hand to the wall again and the bricks moved away to reveal the world outside the palace. The world of his people. The world of the Daemones.

Bill stepped out of the palace an onto the grey sandy ground, a small cloud of sand clouded about his ankles. He could see his fellow Daemones stop whatever they were doing to look at him, he saw the pity and sadness in their eyes, no doubt from the news he had just released just earlier. Many started to approach him, he just put his hand up in the air and his gaze to the ground; they stayed back and slowly returned to their own tasks.

Bill looked around once his people had returned to their work. Under the gaze from the orange sun now blazing down in the sky, they took on a grungy hue. These were the people he had to save, the people that should matter to him more than some human.

**Author's Note:**

> Guess who finally made a part two for you alien fuckers?


End file.
